Arcade Love
by vanilla869
Summary: Bonnie ended up destroying Clemont's precious inventions as she was cold by her brother resulting being kicked out of the house. When she was wandering around the city, she stumbles into Ash and later found out that they were both dealing with the same problem. Ash thought of a way to solve this mess was having fun on a place called the arcade. Will Ash and Bonnie regain happiness?


Clemont was actually in the middle of making another invention.

Suddenly Bonnie came out of nowhere and ended up crashing Clemont's invention.

Bonnie apologizes" I'm sorry, brother - I didn't intend to do that".

Clemont was actually seen very good to Bonnie, in fact he actually deeply cares for her as a responsibility of being her brother.

In case of crashing his invention, he was always reminding Bonnie with a smile when talking to her.

However in this case, Clemont seems to be rather cold to Bonnie.

Clemont shouted" No, my poor invention".

He scolded Bonnie very badly" Look what have you done, Bonnie - that was not only a simple invention. It's something that I have been working for years to be completed. Now that I'm almost going to complete it, you come crashing into this all of a sudden".

He said facing himself on the floor while scribbling gibberish text" Now what am I suppose to do now?"

Bonnie apologizes again" I'm sorry, brother - I wasn't looking on where I'm going".

Clemont berates her" Enough, I do not want to hear your apology. You're a nuisance to me".

He shrieked" Get out of this house, Bonnie".

She stuttered in fear" Brother, how can you do this to me".

Bonnie screamed at him while tears streamed down her face" Brother, I hate you".

She ended up leaving the house slamming its door while shedding heavy tears on her face.

Bonnie continues to snivel" I really hate, brother . I'm definitely not going back to that house anymore".

She continues weeping while running in the city at the same time.

Some time later, Bonnie stumbles to a guy with a Pikachu by tripping on him.

Bonnie apologizes hiding her tears" I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I'm going".

The guy told her back with a big smile" No, it's fine - It was nothing much anyway".

He continues to stare at this girl - which has yellow hair while wearing a brown short sleeve topped with a white skirt in a knee length outfit.

Ash stuttered with his words" Bonnie, is that you?"

Bonnie stammers with her words" Ash, is that you?"

He now tries to pinch Bonnie on her cheeks.

Bonnie whines in pain" That's so cruel, what did you do that for".

Ash apologizes with a cheeky grin" I'm sorry, I'm only trying to see it was really you".

Bonnie pouts" Then who else were you thinking besides me".

Ash didn't give a response instead he continues to stare at Bonnie.

Bonnie flustered with his staring" Wait, why are you looking at me like that".

He noticed there were droplets of tears in her face.

Ash tries to mock her" Bonnie the crybaby".

Bonnie moans" You're so cruel, Ash- this is what you are telling me when we get to meet again".

Ash apologizes while laughing hysterically" I'm sorry Bonnie, I was just only trying to play with you".

Bonnie pouts" Ash the weirdo".

Ash glares at her" Who's the weirdo again".

Bonnie sulks admitting to herself while apologizing at the same time" I'm sorry, Ash - I'm the weirdo".

Ash told her reminiscing the past" But who would have thought that we will get to meet again, it's been along time after I left Kalos in the past few years".

Bonnie said" You're right, it's been a while already".

Ash begins to stare again at Bonnie closely.

He tries to wipe a tear on her face before asking her in a serious manner" Bonnie, let's get this straight - Did anyone made you cry?"

Bonnie told him the truth" Yes".

Ash clenches his fist while pressing his knuckles" So who did this to you - was it Lysandre, Xerosic, Team Flare, Team Rocket ; because if they are the one who did those to you".

He lifts his fist to the sky" I swear to God I promise I'm going to kick their ass real hard for hurting someone like you".

Bonnie giggles at him" Ash, you're really funny you know".

Ash asked her scratching his head" Huh, did I do something wrong?"

She clarifies for him" No, you didn't do anything wrong ; Actually they are not the one who made me cry".

Ash tries to ask her again" Then who did that to you?"

Bonnie states in a serious manner" It's my brother".

Ash muttered while questioning her" Clemont, did that to you - but why would he do that?"

He added" I mean he cares about you, right?"

Bonnie said with a disappointed look" Yes, I know but this time it's different".

She starts explaining" You see my brother was actually doing an invention he was longing to complete, then I accidentally crash against him in which the device itself crumbles into bits of pieces. And since it was a very hard invention for him, he directly scold me with all his anger towards me. I try to apologize to him but it was no use. Then he suddenly screamed at me to get out of the house".

She continued" In which I ended up crying and then happening to stumble onto you".

Ash retorts with a bit of frown" So that is basically what happened".

Bonnie suddenly yelled" I really hate my brother".

Ash tries to think of an idea on how she and her brother Clemont will resolve all this mess but since he was terrible at doing something like that. He thought of something different a while later.

Ash grabs Bonnie's hand" Bonnie, come with me".

Bonnie groans" Wait, Ash where are you taking me?"

Ash told her" Just come with me".

Bonnie nods and silently follows him while Ash continues to grab her hand.

_A while later_

Ash and Bonnie ended up on a place with gleaming lights all over it.

There were a lot of people and games at this particular location.

Bonnie fawned" Wow, this place is so cool".

Ash explained while lifting a finger" At times like this, to forget your hatred with your brother Clemont you should go to a place like this - the arcade".

He clarified" This is actually a place where I cool myself down for some time when i got to argue with Serena".

Bonnie ask him curiously" So did you and Serena fight?"

Ash told her with a unsure look" Sort of - something like a petty fight, not that big anyway".

She retorts with depression" I see, so we have the same conclusion after all".

Ash offers her" That is why I take you to this place so you can release all your emotions that you desire be it happy, sad, or whichever hinders on your mind".

Bonnie answers eagerly" I see then I'll do whatever I can to beat the hell out of my brother".

Ash added" Me, I'll release all frustrations in the games towards Serena".

Both of them try to fantasize a situation wherein they will release all the hate towards someone they despise.

Bonnie and Ash nods as they both ended up playing in the arcade.

But since the arcade was colossal in size, Bonnie felt questioning herself a lot of things.

She mutters on her mind" I know the arcade is big to begin with but which game should I play, i really can't decide since I don't have much interest in something like these".

Suddenly she saw a game involving dance steps, she was actually looking to a girl playing the dance steps game.

Bonnie tries to approach closer to her in a way the gamer won't be distracted.

Ash was actually busy playing his so he didn't see Bonnie was not on his side anymore.

On Bonnie, she tries to stare through the girl playing the game.

She mutters in surprise to herself" Wow, she's really good - having a million score for a dance game. not much people can do that".

She starts wishing herself" Will I be able to match someone like her? I think it's really impossible since I even don't have a clue on how it should be played".

_A while later_

The girl on the dance step game leaves after pulling her winning tickets from the game machine.

Bonnie retorts in a soft voice" I guess I should probably try, who knows I might be able to match her".

Since nobody was around playing the dance game, Bonnie now takes the chance stepping on the dance floor mat.

The game begins to input some words.

**Welcome to Dance Dance Revolution**

The game now has two choices for her to choose: Practice Mode or Challenge Mode

Bonnie pressed" Challenge Mode" on the game.

The game reminds her" This is a test on how well you can keep up with the song provided with the directions they are telling you. Please press enter to start".

Bonnie pressed" Enter" as the screen now changes again.

The game displayed a variety of songs for her to choose.

Bonnie quivers in fear" Oh no, what song should I play. I'm not even good at selecting songs".

She sighed" OK, here goes nothing".

She ended up choosing a random song entitled" Tired of Being Sorry".

Bonnie now presses" Enter" button to continue forward to the game.

She chants to herself" Mustn't think negative" a few times before getting ready to play.

Bonnie clenches her fist" OK bring it on - i'm going to give everything I had to beat the hell out of brother".

The music now begins to play.

At first the dance steps only involved single arrows so Bonnie was able to master it without any problem.

However come into the middle of the verse, the dance steps begin to move rapidly than the start of the song and also sometimes double arrows pop up from the song, this is where Bonnie's challenge really lies.

Unexpectedly she was still able to cope up with the directions of the dance steps in the game.

Towards to the end of the song, some audiences now starts to watch her while Bonnie continue concentrating on the game.

When the song has ended, she tries to cover her eyes since she doesn't want to see the outcome of the challenge she just had.

Slowly bit by bit, she rolls her eyes and found out that she hit a million score for that particular game and she even managed to beat the girl before playing before her although she only kept it a secret to herself.

Bonnie mutters in shock" I can't believe it, I really did it".

Some of the audience applauded to her performance in the game while Bonnie now tries to take a look on the people behind her. Some of them were even shouting that she was too good for a small girl like her, some even tried to compliment her - overall she received positive feed-back from the audience.

Bonnie retorts in a sniveling manner" Thank you, everyone".

She quickly pulls off her ticket while running happily with a sudden smile.

As for Ash, he was now on his fifth round in Hoops Challenge - a game about basketball.

Ash mutters in excitement" Yes, I'm almost there 999 score - Bring it on, hoop balls".

He shows his fist talking to the game machine" I'm definitely going to beat the s*** out of you".

Ash presses the" Continue" button on the game.

The fifth round now starts while several balls continue to approach towards him.

Ash keeps shouting" Shoot" as he hits the ball into the net with precision.

In the end, he didn't even manage to miss a single hoop ball earning him a whooping 999 score.

He grinned muttering happily to herself" So I got a perfect 999 - I guess I'm too good for this game".

_A while later_

Bonnie comes approaching with a very happy look on her face" Ash, Ash".

She was actually showing her long bunch of winning tickets.

Ash stammered with his words" Bonnie, you win".

Bonnie told him the good thing that happened to her" Yes, I even manage to perfect a game then people got crowded when I finish the game and they were even saying that I was too good for that game from being an ordinary little girl. Quite really unexpected from me".

Ash retorts with a big smile while pulling his winning ticket" Same here, I manage to win a whooping perfect score".

Bonnie hands the ticket to him in which Ash got bewildered somehow.

Ash said in a puzzled manner" Wait, Bonnie you are giving me something that you win".

Bonnie truthfully told him with a pleasing personality" Ash, that is actually my way of saying thanks to you - Thank you for showing me here".

She happily stated" I was able to find my own happiness in here and also got to forgot what is distracting on my mind earlier".

Ash pats Bonnie's head with a big smile" I'm glad you were able to do something you like, I'm happy for you".

Bonnie begins to ask him curiously" So Ash, what game do you wish to play next?"

Ash puts a finger to his chin" Hmm, not sure about what game I should choose".

_A little while later_

Serena and Clemont happened to approach the outside of the arcade.

Both of them saw the person who betrayed them on some sort, as for Serena she wasn't worry since she knew Ash would forgive her on some sort.= but it was different on Clemont's view.

Clemont mutters in shock" Bonnie is happy".

After he knew that Bonnie will be happy in the arcade, Clemont now tries to make his way leaving.

Serena convinces" Clemont, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be the one comforting Bonnie?"

Clemont punches his fist on the ground" I know but what can I do".

He grabs Serena's shoulders" You already saw it right, she was happy in there".

Clemont mutters feeling defeated to himself " But me what can I do to her after scolding her that she ended up crying".

Serena yelled angrily at him" Then what just because she is happy you will just leave her ; But you love Bonnie right?"

Clemont silently nods and didn't utter anything.

Serena screamed at him" Then you should do your job as her brother".

She clarifies" Look since you said that you were the one that made her run away, then shouldn't you go tell her the truth instead of staying here like nothing happened".

He stuttered with his words" But I".

Clemont shook his head and sadly told himself" It's no use, I'm the one who gets mad at her".

Serena explained" But watching her is even more futile, you should try and approach her".

As for Ash and Bonnie, Bonnie glances at the outside mirror of the arcade.

This is it- she now saw his brother waiting on the outside.

Ash follows by taking a glimpse outside and also found out Serena is also there.

Ash stuttered with his words" Serena".

Bonnie feels sad to himself knowing that her brother Clemont had even follow her here.

Ash tries to see Bonnie's reaction, it turns out that she was still feeling disappointed about what happened earlier to the both of them.

He encourages her" Bonnie, I think you should try to apologize to Clemont - after all he is your brother so you should try to explain what really happened".

Bonnie stuttered with her words" But I".

Ash tries to hug her" It's OK - just go what you think is best for you".

Bonnie informs him" Ash, I wish you would try to apologize to Serena first".

Ash asked her" But why do you like me to apologize first?"

Ash glances at Serena while she winks back at him while looking at the outside mirror.

Ash muttered to himself" So she's not mad at me".

He told her" I understand then I'll go apologize to Serena".

_Seconds later_

Ash now faces her while Clemont is still looking at Bonnie in the outside mirror.

He open-heartedly apologized to her" Serena, I'm really sorry - it's all my fault for getting angry with you".

Serena shakes her head and tell him" Ash, it's fine - I already accept your apology".

She begins to worry about Clemont's situation by patting him on his back" Besides someone here needs to see an apology of themselves".

Bonnie and Clemont did not try to exchange looks.

Ash beckons" Bonnie, come here".

Bonnie nods now making her way facing Clemont, however things seem to get even worse when she suddenly made the apology into a disturbing chaos.

Bonnie shouted to her brother" I'm sorry brother for barging to your lame inventions and also I wish I can never see you again".

Ash and Serena both shocked with Bonnie's response" What the f****".

Bonnie ended up running away from her brother while Ash and Serena tries to follow her leaving a worthless Clemont down on his knees.

Clemont screamed for the world to hear" Noooooo, now she even hates me more".

He ended up whited out after hearing Bonnie's final response.

_Meanwhile for Ash and Serena_

Ash and Serena stopped for a while.

Ash face-palmed himself" Oh boy, this isn't what I'm expecting".

Serena ask him curiously" What's going on?"

Ash explains to her" I told her to apologize but I didn't expect that it would turn out like this".

Serena sweat-dropped" Me either, but how could she do such a thing to her brother".

Ash said" Who knows, anyway let's go chase after her".

Serena nods as both of them ended up chasing Bonnie.

_Meanwhile for Bonnie_

Ash and Serena manage to track down and chase after Bonnie.

Ash shouted while chasing her" Bonnie, what kind of apology is that".

Serena added also chasing her as well" Clemont was totally sad to hear what you just said".

She repeated her yell earlier" I hate my brother and that's it".

Bonnie now stopped for a while and seriously stated" Ash, I was wondering if you could be my brother instead for the meantime".

Serena winks and told him" Why not Ash, sure that will be great - I love to see Bonnie added to our family".

Ash decides to think a bit before making his response.

He decided" OK I understand then this will be my answer".

Ash open-arms welcomes her" Bonnie, welcome to the family".

He reminded" But you should go back to your real brother when you feel nothing in pressuring you, OK?"

Bonnie makes an OK-sign and jumps in joy" Yippee! But for now I'm happy to be part of you".;

Serena welcomes her" Same here, Bonnie - let's get along".

Bonnie nods as she begins to run happily again while screaming" Come and catch me if you can".

Ash and Serena exchanged looks before chasing again after her while shouting" Wait, we'll definitely catch you Bonnie".

_Few months later_

Bonnie becomes an official part of Ash and Serena's family while she has totally forgotten about his own brother.

Serena and Ash carrying Bonnie on his back now make their way to the park, the three of them ending having lots of fun playing various games and even re-visiting the arcade where various events happened between their lives. especially for Ash and Bonnie.

**Some comments for fun**

**OMG, Bonnie how could you do that.**

**Ash : Clemont, we're sorry - it looks like Bonnie totally hates you**

**Serena: Don't worry about her, we'll take care of her for you**

**Bonnie: Papa Ash and Mama Serena - I want to see you kiss one day!**

**Well anyway so this basically wraps up the story, haha that epic ending totally gets me to continue laughing non-stop. Anyway so this will be my final one-shot story for this month. It's up to you if you want to go for a feed-back but vanilla869 is now signing off. See you next time and I'll be back with my one-shot chapters after a month.**


End file.
